Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of three-dimensional printing technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional printing modeling apparatus for hand-written characters and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional printing is one type of additive manufacturing technology, and a three-dimensional printer constructs continuous physical layers to make three-dimensional printing objects. As compared to other additive manufacturing technologies, the three-dimensional printer is much cheaper, faster and easier to use. The three-dimensional printer is an apparatus for printing real three-dimensional objects, and just like laser direct structuring technology, the three-dimensional printer utilizes layer processing and superimposed structuring (i.e., adding materials layer-by-layer) to make three-dimensional objects. Therefore, three-dimensional printing technology is totally different from traditional processing technologies which involve removing materials. The three-dimensional printer is so named because the principle of layer processing is extremely similar to the operation performed by an inkjet printer.
With the development of the three-dimensional printer, the three-dimensional printer and its services are increasingly appearing in the daily life of consumers. In the consumer market, the focus of three-dimensional printing technology is changed from the development of the three-dimensional printer to personalized three-dimensional printing services such as designing and creating. Whether the three-dimensional printer can accurately print objects is greatly dependent upon the setting of the three-dimensional printer. Therefore, ways in which to allow consumers to create personalized three-dimensional models and then perform printing by themselves has become an important direction of development for the future.
In general, hand-written characters are the most personalized creative elements of consumers. Combined with the handwriting function of mobile devices, performing three-dimensional modeling of hand-written characters to obtain a three-dimensional printing object can stimulate the interest of consumers. However, there is still no efficient way to achieve three-dimensional modeling of hand-written characters to obtain a three-dimensional printing object.